


So Many Years Later, They Finally Meet

by GayBarbie



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: And fall in love again, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, not much plot sorry, they meet up for tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBarbie/pseuds/GayBarbie
Summary: Anthy and Utena meet for tea like they said they would all those years ago. They go back to Anthy's place and catch up. Anthy wants them to be together, but it looks like she might have to make the first move if that's going to happen...
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some short sweet fics for my fave fandom. I'll be updating with more chapters soon.

One day, so many years later, they met to have tea like they promised. It was at a little cafe in the countryside of France, and the mists of the foggy weekend morning were still clinging to the ground outside.

Anthy lived closer to the city. It hadn’t taken her long to make the drive from her cozy little apartment. She wasn’t so sure where Utena lived or how long it had taken her to get here. All she really knew was that she had come, and that was all that mattered.

Anthy got there first, and she spent a good ten minutes worrying if the other girl had remembered their promise, or had felt that same tug to this particular place that she had.

But her fear soon dissipated. She caught a flash of soft pink from the corner of her eye, and then softly smiled, looking down, as Utena took the seat across from her. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

“Anthy?” the other girl asked, and Anthy looked up at her, the two of them looking at each other, really looking, for the first time. Now it was Utena’s turn to smile. The two women weren’t happy because they recognized each other; in fact they didn’t. They couldn’t, for they had never truly met.

“Utena,” Anthy spoke. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”


	2. A Quick Visit, That's All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utena and Anthy go back to Anthy's place to catch up after their morning meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length of these fics; they're much easier to write and keep up with that way. Hope y'all enjoy!

They sat on the small lilac loveseat in Anthy’s tiny living room, facing each other and talking about their lives. Catching up perhaps, or maybe introducing themselves. Chu-Chu was snuggled up on Anthy’s lap, and Utena leaned over to pet him on the head every couple of minutes. But she always leaned back again, seemingly not wanting to assume and crowd Anthy in her own home. Anthy wished Utena would come closer, and stay there.

“I’m surprised he’s doing so well,” Utena murmured while scratching the little monkey behind one of his ears. “You’re an old man by now, right Chu-Chu?” Chu-Chu squeaked in disagreement, and Utena laughed.

“He missed you,” Anthy said, petting the soft fur on his back with her index finger. “I think we both did.” Utena blushed a little at that remark, but thankfully she didn’t retreat to the other side of the couch.

It was a strange kind of visit; they were comfortable in each other’s presence, but careful too. Part of Anthy wanted to do away with the pretense, but another part of her was thankful for the respectful way they each acted towards the other.

They went over the basic topics-their careers, where they had went to school after Ohtori, what they wanted to do in the future. Anthy was a veterinarian, and she sometimes volunteered at a library on her days off for something to do. She joked that she ended up taking home half the strays people would bring into her main job, and Utena, having already been introduced to Anthy’s two cats, Purry and Chowder, as well as her rabbit, Evelyn, and strangely a dove named Keety, felt inclined to believe her.

Utena was a physical therapist. She managed to get a scholarship because of her excellence in track and basketball, and she still played whenever she could. She was in the country to visit a special client who couldn’t travel, and had felt the inclination to go to a particular cafe in the country side when she saw an advertisement in the paper one day. She lived alone, but traveling was easier because of it.

They both seemed to know not to touch the subject of what had happened to each of them right after the Revolution. It wasn’t quite the right time to discuss that.

“I’m not quite sure what to do now,” Utena said when they had seemed to be all caught up. “Or, what to talk about now.”

Anthy was silent for a beat, thinking. “Stay for dinner?” she proposed. They had been talking for hours, and it was getting to be late in the day. “The traffic will be atrocious by now,” Anthy said. Utena seemed to think of that for a moment.

“I’ll cook,” Utena finally said, and grinned.

“That’s probably for the best,” Anthy replied.


	3. Dinner And a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utena makes dinner.

Anthy was just a little buzzed, and she thought Utena might be too. Utena had run out to the market just down the street, only about a five minute walk, to pick up some groceries for dinner. She had brought back, among ingredients to make chicken marsala and spaghetti, a fair amount of wine.

“I figure,” Utena had said, pouring herself a glass, “when in France…” Anthy poured herself a glass as well.

Throughout the dinner, they found things to talk about while they ate and drank. It was mostly about how Anthy’s pets were attempting to get at their food, even though they had already eaten. They talked about France a little too, and how Anthy’s only problem with it was that the people ate snails here, which she thought was unfair to the snails. They drank, and ate and laughed, and drank more. And they both were now feeling a little buzzed. But they had nowhere to be, so they didn’t care much.

It was getting dark outside, and probably cold too, by the time they were piling dishes in the sink. “I can wash if you dry,” Utena offered.

“We can do that later, Utena” Anthy said, and they sat on the love seat once more, a blanket over them both, a cat in each lap, a glass of wine in each one’s hand, and continued talking. They thought about watching a movie on Anthy’s computer, but couldn’t decide which one.

“We could watch a slasher,” Utena said.

“Hm.” Anthy said.

“Maybe a comedy?”

“Good ones can be hard to find.”

“True.” Utena fell silent, considering their options.

“Oh!” Anthy said. “A rom-com? I kind of love those. Even if they aren’t great, they’re always a little loving at heart, you know?” Utena thought that was an okay idea, and they put it on.

“The screen is kind of small,” Anthy said apologetically, but was a little pleased that Utena had to sit quite close, with Utena’s side pressed against hers. “This one’s a classic,” she said to Utena as it started.

By the meet-cute, Anthy’s head had slumped onto Utena’s shoulder, and Utena’s head was against the back of the couch. Both girls’s eyes were closed, the movie playing in the background, while the cats stayed purring, stretching, and kneading the blanket.


	4. Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utena and Anthy wake up after a fun night.

Morning came fast, the harsh light of the cloud-covered sun streaming through the windows. Anthy woke up first and went to the kitchen to make coffee, grateful that it was one of the few things she could make and know it would taste good. As it brewed, she went and brushed her teeth in the bathroom, pausing for a moment to look in the mirror. She looked okay, though her hair was a bit messy. She wore it down all the time now.

She took a brush from the cabinet under the sink and pulled it through her hair until the knots were out and it was shining and silky in her hands. That was much better. She wondered if Utena would want to be woken up, if she had anything planned today… Anthy walked back into her living room and went to the love seat, looking at her friend who was still asleep.

Utena’s face was slack. Her hair, though cut to just lower than her shoulder, was messy, all around her face. It stuck to the couch behind her head. There was a little dried drool next to her mouth. She was beautiful there, on Anthy’s couch, in Anthy’s home.

Chu-Chu squeaked indignantly behind her, hungry for breakfast. She sighed and moved to her kitchen, picking up the little money and putting him on her shoulder on the way. Purry, whose name was not a coincidence, jumped onto Utena’s lap and purred loudly. Utena stirred on the couch, rubbing her eyes absently.

She heard Anthy moving around in the kitchen. Lifting Purry up and setting her aside, she got up from her spot and stretched. Her arms were sore, and she had a bit of a kink in her neck, but she smiled. Last night had been a lot of fun. The latter part was kind of blurry, but she remembered laughing and talking with Himemiya. She padded to the kitchen, where she found Himemiya feeding Chu-Chu the final slices of a banana.

“Oh, I see you’re up,” Anthy smiled. “I made coffee.”

“Thanks, I’ll get some in a minute. Mind if I freshen up in your bathroom? I’m kind of a mess.”

“It’s just down there to the left,” Anthy pointed.

Utena headed toward it. “Sorry for crashing here last night, by the way,” she called from the short hallway. “I didn’t plan to.”

“That’s ok,” Anthy called back. The door to the bathroom shut. “You’re welcome to anytime,” she murmured quietly. She wondered if, one day soon, Utena would see her the way she wanted to be seen. Her brow furrowed. She decided she should change into some fresh clothes. She would show Utena out while looking put together and pretty, leave a good final impression for when Utena would come back.

Anthy moved from the table, throwing away the banana peel, and walked to her small bedroom, turning on a lamp and leaving the door cracked. She would be just a minute. Drawing the purple curtains closed, she opened her wardrobe door and searched for the nice pink dress she knew was in there somewhere. It had fallen to the bottom, off its hanger, but was still clean and uncreased. She put it on the bed.

She stripped off the clothes she had slept in and left them on the floor, picking up her dress.

“Himemiya?” The door to her bedroom creaked open. Utena must have found her missing from the kitchen and come looking. “Sorry, I-oh,” she heard her say. Anthy dropped the dress and turned her gaze on Utena, who was standing by the door, frozen, blushing furiously.

“Utena,” Anthy said.


	5. A Short Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthy and Utena come to an agreement.

“Utena,” Anthy said. She was hyper-aware of her partial nakedness, and she felt her cheeks go red under the other girl’s gaze. Utena was still frozen, a deer in Anthy’s headlights.

“Utena,” Anthy repeated, calming herself in spite of the butterflies she felt fluttering around in her stomach. “You can…you can come in.” Utena remained at the door, half-in and half-out of the room. Okay, so maybe that had been a bit too forward of her; they hadn’t even been back together for twenty-four hours and Anthy was already coming onto her. “I mean,” she hedged "if that’s what you want.”

Utena finally relaxed her posture; she seemed to be collecting herself and considering the situation. Anthy waited, standing by the bed. Utena met her eyes, and now Anthy held her breath. Utena nodded, and strode into the room.

“Are you sure?” Anthy asked as Utena came close, a bit taken aback by her casual attitude. She had desperately wanted Utena to say yes, but she wanted it to be real, genuine. And she didn’t want Utena to feel like she owed her that, as though she was being forced. They had both gone through enough of that.

“I’m sure,” Utena said, closing the short distance between them. She was right in front of Anthy now, and she looked down, her long lashes brushing her cheeks. “Although you should know, I don’t…I’ve never…” Now she was the only who struggled, at a loss for words.

“That’s alright,” Anthy said, and she caught the other woman’s hands in hers. “We can figure it out together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I've had this little chapter done for a while, but I hadn't edited it until recently. (I wanted to have the next chapter ready, because I know this one is kind of a lead-on. Sorry about that.) You guys can thank the US quarantine for making me finally post it. The next chapters should be coming soon. Also, comment or like if y'all are okay with more smut after the next chapter (which will be the sexy one).


	6. The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthy and Utena have a good morning.

It had been a bit awkward at first, when the lovers had clumsily kissed one another, and held on to each other, before finally moving to the bed, hungry for more.

Anthy didn’t really know what she was doing; she usually wasn’t the one in the lead. A history of abuse had taken that from her. But she began to suspect, as she straddled Utena’s hips, that she didn’t mind being in charge.

She lowered herself down till her body was flush with Utena’s. Her lips, warm and soft, parted under Anthy’s, and just the simple, sweet motion made her head spin.

It felt right, so right, when she moved to Utena’s neck, kissing there instead, tasting, licking, and biting just a little, hearing the other girl moan her name. Not letting up, she reached down to unbutton Utena’s shirt, her slender fingers fumbling with the buttons. Utena helped, sitting up to shrug the shirt off, and shivering, tipping her head back as Anthy kissed her collarbone.

Her pants came next. Utena helped her with those too, wiggling them off a bit awkwardly. Anthy couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Utena, so willing, and sweetly eager, if not a bit naive. But in such a consensual department, she was too, she supposed.

Her train of thought quickly derailed as Utena reached for her, lust and neediness cloudy in her eyes.

She let Utena lead her back down, and she wasted no time, trailing kisses from Utena’s neck down, reaching her hands around to unhook Utena’s bra. She threw it over the side of the bed when it came off. Turning her attention back to Utena, Anthy bent to suck lightly at one of the sensitive pink perks, running a hand over Utena’s stomach to splay her hand against the other breast before playfully tweaking the nipple. Another moan escaped Utena, music to Anthy’s ears.

Now she went lower, trailing kisses down Utena’s stomach, enjoying how her lover squirmed, wanting more. Utena’s breath caught, her heels digging into the bed when Anthy ventured even further, tugging her underwear down around her thighs.

“Oh, Utena,” Anthy said, “I see your tastes haven’t changed much,” and she pulled the pink and navy pair down the rest of the way. Off the bed they went. Utena couldn’t seem to respond, but complied with the movement. Anthy thought she was a beautiful sight to behold from down here, speechless and naked and blissed out, and, well, with Anthy, finally.

She had played around enough. Anthy pushed Utena’s right leg slightly, and Utena moved them apart, bending her knees. Anthy moved in between them, feeling her warmth and seeing how wet she was, and kissed along Utena’s inner thigh, then further up, sucking and kissing, kissing and licking, inching closer and closer to Utena’s clit until her mouth was almost on it. Utena began to whimper.

Anthy stopped for a moment and moved her hand forward, massaging Utena’s clit directly now, and her hips bucked. Anthy herself felt something coil low inside her. Desire. She moved her hand a bit lower, and slipped two fingers, index and middle, into Utena, easy.

Utena gasped Anthy’s digits entered her, and then pulled out again, slick, then back in. “God,” Utena moaned, “Anthy…”

Anthy kissed at Utena’s clit again, not easing up with her fingers, and glanced up.

Utena was a mess, a gorgeous one, whimpering, moaning, arching her back. Any second now, she would come, and maybe then Anthy would let up. Or perhaps not; she liked seeing Utena this way, and she was certain Utena liked how this way felt.

She sucked at Utena’s bud, running her tongue over it, and pushed her fingers deeper. They disappeared in, almost to the knuckle, before she brought them back out. Back in again, and she felt Utena start to tighten around her fingers, more quiet now between the gasps.

“Anth-” Utena said, or tried to, breathlessly. “Anthy,” her voice pitched higher, “oh,” and she came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more! I hoard kudos like a dragon hoards gold so plz leave one if u like the fic.


End file.
